A Dagger's Cut RW
by Gord and V
Summary: Zuko thinks up a new plan, this one consisting by poisoning Aang to make him weak and easy prey.
1. 1 A Dagger's Cut

**Disclaimer:** FANfiction...FANfiction...I don't own it...

My first fanfic idea, but rewritten cause the first one was just plain bad. Hopefully it'll be good...

Minor language at end, but barely...Kataang of course!!

Random funny pieces sprinkled throughout...

**WARNING: Blue mimes included...**

Aang and Katara had both mastered water bending, but Aang still needed to master earth and fire. Logically, who else but King Bumi of Omashu to teach him. Even though he was over one hundred year olds, he was still an excellent earth bender, as had been proved before. But landing on an island proved to delay the trip, and jeopardize their destination.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

_After landing, Aang had wandered off exploring and hopefully finding some local wildlife to entertain himself with. He had promised Katara not to wander off, but of course wandering to him was getting lost._

"_And I know exactly where I am"thought Aang, climbing a tree and hopefully finding a bird or some animal to play with. He made it to the top, looking over the small forested island. Something shiny and silver stood out, and Aang had to find out what it was. He then went from tree, stopping and making sure he could see the object, what ever it was. He soon was close enough to determine what it was._

"_Oh no!"gasped Aang, getting from his tree and running, only running into a large dark wall. Aang was dazed, but just for a second, looking up and trying to run into the opposite direction, but hitting another wall. He was then in a net, unable to get free or successfully air bend. Aang looked around, discovering the walls were actually were large fire nation soldiers with white face plates._

"_Hey! Lemme go!"shouted Aang, trying to break free. The soldiers just stood there, most likely smirking. Two soldiers moved back, leaving a space as Prince Zuko stepped in._

"_And again we meet Avatar" said Prince Zuko._

"_Let me go! My friends will save me!"said Aang._

"_As before. Yes, I have thought of that. So I have devised plan"said Zuko smoothly, slowly pulling out a knife. He let it shine in the sunlight, looking at the Avatar who's eyes widened. A soldier then stepped in, holding a bucket. Zuko dipped the knife in, coating it. He then kneeled down next to Aang, quickly grabbing his wrist, pulling back his sleeve and dragging the knife against the skin. Aang gasped, quickly pulling back. The cut stung, blood oozing out and down._

"_I will see you in the future"hissed Zuko. He snapped and the soldiers followed, leaving Aang confused, hurt and scared. Aang quickly untied himself, running away to Katara and Sokka. They quickly packed up, and with a 'yip-yip' they were off._

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

Whiling climbing onto Appa's head, Aang suddenly fell down. Katara was at his side at the blink of an eye, holding his shoulders. Aang was holding his head, the white wrappings showing from Katara's doctoring. A/N: For those confused, wrappings band-aids.)

"Aang, what's wrong?"asked Katara, shaking him a bit.

"I don't know. I just kinda...fell. I must be tired or something, you know; long nights flying or something"mumbled Aang, shaking his head and getting back up like nothing happened.

They flew all night, and Appa had just made it onto another island before falling into a deep bison sleep. Katara was still concerned with Aang; he flown long nights before, yet nothing had happened. Her motherly instincts got the better of her, making her act.

"Hey Aang, can you do me a favor?"asked Katara sugar coating her words. Aang jumped down, smiling.

"I'll try my best."

"Can you just rest and relax for the next few days?"

"Why?"questioned Aang, his smile turning into a confused frown.

"Remember yesterday? Well my instincts say your getting sick. Nothing serious, but I want to be cautious."

"But I can't stay still! Besides, I'm completely heathy"said Aang.

"Please, just do this for me?"asked Katara. Normally, Aang would have melted by the cute face Katara had made, but something inside him didn't.

"No, I don't want to"snapped Aang, running off. He became tired very quickly, leaning against a tree.

"I'll just...rest my eyes..."mumbled Aang, his eyes closing as he fell down and out.

Later, Aang woke up, his head pounding and the his eyes seeing the color blue. He then sat up quickly, only to be pushed.

"Hey, get off Sokka!"spat Aang, finding his friend sitting on his stomach.

"Aang, you lay down now"said Katara harshly. Aang just looked at her, easing back..

"Why are we on Appa?"

"Sokka and I found you asleep against a tree, but you wouldn't wake up"explained Katara.

"So we took you and left."

"Wait...isn't it right to say 'Sokka and me?" asked Sokka, referring to her grammar.

"No, correct grammar is saying the person's name then the pronoun I"said Katara crossly.

"But I thought it was..."started Sokka. Aang soon fell asleep, tired and confused. But his dream was far from normal.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

"_Prince Zuko, why let the Avatar go when he was in your grasp?"questioned Zuko's Uncle Iroh.._

"_Remember when we first had him, yet he escaped?"said Prince Zuko, frowning at that memory._

"_Yes, and he escaped."_

"_Well, he won't be much of a fight when we meet up. Do you know what I did to that knife?"_

"_I was wondering, yes"said Iroh._

"_Ah, tea is so relaxing, would you like some Prince Zuko?"_

"_No, I'm good. Well it comes from an uncommon plant, that has many effects. One, it effects the person's bending, two, it weakens their immune system, and three it screws up their emotions." _

_Iroh just looked at him, confused._

"_They can't bend, get sick, and they're emotional wrecks. And there's also one side effect, but I don't believe it. Supposedly, the Avatar would dream about me or something."_

**Pagebreak**

I know the whole PAGEBREAK thing is annoying, but i don't know any other way, so I Apoligize...

Well I'm gonna see if i can make these chapters...hopefully I'll figure it out, but if not, I'll deletea it and repost it...

A Dagger's Cut RW...

Gord and V

R and R (Read and Review)


	2. 2 Explaination

Disclaimer: FANfiction...I dont own ATLA

Hopefully this loads into a chapter

PAGEBREAK

Aang woke up panting, scared and confused.

"Hey, how you'd sleep?"asked Katara softly.

"F-fine. But I'm still tired"mumbled Aang, laying back down and drifting into a dreamless sleep.

Appa landed, and again Aang woke up.

"Sokka? Where's Katara?"grumbled Aang.

"Off finding food. Do you feel any better?"

"I had a weird dream"said Aang, explaining his odd dream.

"But I think I know why he did. He can't beat me when I'm nice heathy, so he plans on getting me sick so he can get me."

"Who would get you?"asked Katara.

"Oh, nothing"said Aang quickly. He didn't want her to worry about a silly dream. But Katara had caught on.

"Zuko would! Oh no! Aang, you have to be very careful!"said Katara.

"Oh Katara, you worry too much"said Aang lightly.

"No! You can't leave us out of sight. We need you Aang." Aang suddenly began to fume at Katara for everything. Katara sighed; she couldn't risk getting him more upset, plus she just couldn't.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

Short yes, but i want to know how people think of it. If people don't like it, I'll delate it...

Gord and V


	3. 3 Getting Worse

Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna do this any more, you know I dont own ATLA, Nick does

...I'm really doing this for frozenheat who reviewed...

**Chapter 3**

After resting, Aang, Sokka and Katara set off again. Still, Aang was receiving pounding headaches and a snippy attitude. He was always frowning, holding his head and hating something, not common for his normally happy-go-lucky personality. Soon, Aang was in pain all over his body, but there was not physical reason; and still there was another side effect. And he would not admit to Katara or Sokka this; he just wouldn't.

"Sokka, I think Aang is getting sick. I mean, he's not himself. Always frowning, never smiling. Not to mention those headaches and emotional outbursts"whispered Katara to her brother as Aang had fallen asleep. The night before, Aang had raged at Katara for cutting a branch off a healthy tree. Katara would have been upset, but she knew something wasn't right.

Aang was leaning against a tree, his eyes closed and teeth grinding in pain. His stomach was killing him, but he could not think of anything to make him feel this way.

"Hey Aang, want to practice? Water duel, winner gets bragging right"said Katara, walking up to him.

"Not now Katara" said Aang.

"Oh come on Aang. Not scared of losing to me, are you?"mocked Katara.

"No, I'm scared of collapsing in pain"thought Aang.

"Fine then." Aang stood up straight, following Katara to a small clearing, a stream trickling by. Along with his stomach, his head began pounding and he began to feel very warm. He desperately wanted to sleep and forget his pain, but he had a duel to fight. Katara walked a distance, keeping her hands raised for any attack. Aang just stood there, trying to calm his head.

"Ok Aang, just try to knock me down"said Katara.

Aang took a deep breath, relaxing his body.

"If you just relax, you can win then go to sleep"thought Aang, thinking he could get behind Katara on his air-scooter. He tired forming the ball of air, but nothing.

"I must not be concentrating"thought Aang, trying again; but again nothing.

"If this is some trick, it's too slow"thought Katara, picking some water and whipping it Aang, expecting him to block it. Aang looked up, seeing the water hurled at him. The water struck his chest, knocking him back into a tree. He head hit painfully, sending him into a world of darkness.

"Oh my head..."mumbled Aang, regaining his consciousness. He felt a cold hand on his forehead.

"Oh Aang, your burning up"said Katara.

"What are you talking about? Where am I, what happened?"

"Hush Aang, relax. I'll explain when your better"soothed Katara, bending some water onto a cloth and putting it on his forehead.

"No, I want to know now!"said Aang, sitting up and letting the wet cloth drop.

"No Aang. You have a fever and need to rest"said Katara.

"Tell me what happened!"yelled Aang, anger surging through him.

"Aang, shouting won't help. You have stay calm, or else the fever will get worse" said Katara logically.

"I want to be alone"said Aang, trying to calm himself.

"No, you need your friends right now. Why don't you try and go back to sleep?"

"Because I want to be alone!"yelled Aang, pushing Katara away.

"He's just sick and doesn't know what he's saying"thought Katara. Aang tried to stand, only to be pushed back by the water tribe siblings. Sokka had already been informed about Aang's inability to bend, so he wasn't worried about any bending. Although they were trying to help, Aang did not like it. As far as he saw it, Katara and Sokka would get sick also and be miserable like him. He also felt rebellious, wanting to defy anything he should not do.

"Get off me! Let me be alone" shouted Aang, struggling to sit up and get free.

"No Aang. You're sick., you have to rest. Please, you'll feel worse if you fight us!" said Katara softly.

"No, I'll get you sick and I don't want you unhappy"said Aang, his eyes beginning to become wet.

"No Aang, we'll be fine"said Katara.

"No, I won't let you taken away like everybody else"whispered Aang, thinking the worst option; death of his friends.

"Aang, you don't have to get so emotional"said Sokka. Appa then touch downed on an island.

"I won't lose anyone else because of me"whispered Aang harshly. Within seconds, Aang was in full-fledged Avatar State, knocking Katara and Sokka back with a gust of air and flying to the other side of the island.

"Sokka, are you ok?"asked Katara, helping her brother.

"Sometimes I wonder about that kid"mumbled Sokka, rubbing his face.

Aang landed on the other side of the relatively small island, descending onto the soft sand, falling into a deep sleep.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

"_Alright men, I have already explained how the avatar should be when we find him. If you fail"said Prince Zuko, holding a flame._

"_Let's just say it'll be a not bad day."_

"_Uh, Sir, don't you mean bad day? That was a double-negative"said a soldier. Zuko then walked up to the guy, decking him._

"_And with life comes lessons: Never correct Prince Zuko"said Iroh, sipping his tea._

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

Aang had again had the 'seeing' side effect.

"Ok, being sick and using my avatar spirit is not good. I need to make a mental note of that," thought Aang weakly, letting himself slip into unconsciousness.

Page...

Chapter 4 is up too or this same day


	4. 4 Landing with a purpose

Disclaimer: Nick owns...Well, Chuck Norris owns you all...

Warning: This chapter contains random humour and Blue Mimes (The idea is before the blue spirit, conincedence(?) i know thats spelled wrong, tehe) The humour is on pourpuse to make you readers laugh, cause when your down, just laugh

Page ... ... ...

Katara and Sokka quickly ran off in the direction Aang had went, hoping he was fine.

"Oh, sometimes that boy is so sweet, but so stupid"mumbled Katara.

Zuko's ship had just landed, with Zuko leading the soldiers. And there was Aang, laying on the same shore as Zuko's boat.

"Well, well, well. Look who just happens to be here on the shore to greet us. The Avatar, and without his little companions" said Zuko mocking the unconscious Avatar.

"It's about time one of my plans worked."

"You'd better believe it"whispered one of the soldiers to his friends. Zuko turned around, looking at each soldier, trying to figure out who said that. All the soldiers then leaned on invisible walls, like mimes.

"What the heck are all of you doing!" asked an angry and slightly scared Prince Zuko, taking a step back..

"We were thinking of uh...taking up...um, mime classes...since you would have the avatar?"said one soldier, shrugging still on his invisible wall. Zuko took two more steps, badly wanting to run onto the ship, lock himself in his room and hug his pillow. For you see, Zuko had a bad experience with mimes when he was very young.

"Oh Zuko, I'm sorry to miss you're amazing capture, but I was getting tea and... why are your soldiers on invisible walls and why do you look scared?"asked Iroh curiously, walking down off the ship.

"I am not scared!"roared Zuko, dagger flames appearing.

"But the miming scares me"he quietly added. Aang suddenly grumbled sleepily, looking up.

"I don't think this fever could have gotten me this delusional"thought Aang, shaking his head. He shifted, trying to get a better look. But his head began to hurt terribly and his body ached and felt sore. He couldn't keep quiet; he moaned attracting unwanted attention. All looked over, with Zuko walking over.

"Well little Avatar? How did you sleep?"

"Prince Zuko?"asked Aang, shaking his head to clear his vision.

"Yeah, you'd better believe it!" said Prince Zuko giving an evil smile.

Aang tied to get up from laying on his stomach to his knees, but failing. He reached to kneeling, only to grasp his head in pain, falling on his side in attempt to make himself feel better. The combination of his fever and Avatar Spirit had left him weak, tired, and very sore. All he wanted to do was fall asleep or get knocked out, anything to fell better.

"It looks like the almighty avatar, savior of the world, has one great weakness: getting sick"said Zuko.

"Why...why are your soldiers leaning on walls?"mumbled Aang. Even in the state of losing his freedom, he hadn't lost his childish curiosity.

"Ohh...umm..they're taking up mime classes" said Zuko in a rather quiet voice to hide his fear of mimes and humiliating actions of his soldiers. Zuko didn't know why his soldiers wanted to be mimes, but he didn't want to ask.

"As I was saying, little Avatar, its about time one of my plans worked," said Zuko.

"It looks like all I needed to do was make you sick from a little cut to capture you. Looks like I over-estimated you."

"What about the Sole Pole, over estimated huh?"whispered Aang, getting up on all fours, his head heavy and eyes close to closing.

"Please let Katara and Sokka find me, please let Katara and Sokka find me"thought Aang desperately. He know wished he hadn't lost his temper; he was about to be captured.

"What did you say"hissed Zuko, his hands turning into fists, smoke steadily rising.

"I asked why I always beat you if you over-estimated me" said Aang quietly.

"Be quiet you little weakling!" said Zuko. He knew the Avatar was right but would never admit to it.

"Temper Nephew"chimed Iroh. All who knew Zuko knew about his temper and how he had no control and would end up doing something rash; such as killing the Avatar on accident in his fury.

"Ohh...be quiet uncle!" mumbled Zuko.

"Why don't you have some tea when the Avatar is on the ship. It would calm your nerves" said Iroh, trying to relax his nephew.

"Uncle, you have a problem with tea, please go get some help."

"Zuko, shut up, you talk too much Oh! It's on!"said Aang, rubbing his temples.

"What did you just tell me to do?"asked Zuko in an unusually calm voice.

"I...I told you to shut it"mumbled Aang.

"Want to say that to my face?"

"Zuko shut up!"yelled Aang, making his head hurt even more. Zuko looked at the pained boy, almost shocked at the boy's spirit. Aang looked up at the sky, praying to Jala that Katara and Sokka would help him very soon.

Page... ... ...

Ok, this took me forever to type, even though it's short. And Avatar is based on Hindu, Buddhism, and Jainism. Now this gets really long, but I thought it was cool, you might get a kick too.

**Hindu:** reincarnation, _moksha_- freeing of soul from the body (Aang into the Avatar State), 4 yogas- yoga of meditation

**Buddhism: **reincarnation, Theravada Buddhism- monastic life to reach nirvana, nirvana- condition of not wanting, Mahayana Buddhism- believe in enlightened gods

**Jainism:** reform of Hindu, same ideas of Buddhism, aviod harming all living things, strict vegitarians, _ahimsa_- non-violence

True deities (according to Wikipedia. I Just go to Vayu, and then the link to wiki, then under some long word that begins with 'P')

Vayu- Hindu Deity of the air

Bhumi- Hindu Deity of the earth

Jala- Hindu deity of the water

Agni- Hindu deity of the fire

Whew! As you came see, according to my school books and the internet, there are some similarities

I'll update as soon and I finish the next Chapter, thanks to all who review. (So in other words, don't hold your breath ;)


	5. 5 Beginnig of the Mimes

Random mimes, random ideas, randomness in this chapter. Very funny if you like/ hate mimes and scared princes...funny chapter

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sokka, hurry up! Aang could have hurt himself!"said Katara as both siblings were racing through the forest.

"I...can't...too...tired" panted Sokka.. Soon, the sound of crashing waves were heard as the sight as sand was seen. Katara picked up the pace, only to be tripped and then be held down.

"Sokka, what!-"started Katara before he silenced her.

"Katara shut up! Something's not right"whispered Sokka. He peaked up, quickly ducking down.

"I was right! Someone's on the shore, look but don't be seen!"hissed Sokka letting go of his sister. Katara kneeled down, peaking up and gasping. On the shore were people, many... leaning on invisible walls? She squinted to get a better look, gasping yet again. She could barely make out Prince Zuko standing over someone on the ground.

"Wait, where's...oh no that's Aang!"thought Katara, making the connection.

"Oh no Sokka, that's Aang on the ground!" said Katara.. Sokka kneeled next to Katara, also looking over.

"So my instincts were right!"said Sokka proudly, "You would have ran right into the Fire Nation!"

"We have to save him!"said Katara, getting up only to be pulled down?

"I'm not losing another family member, we need a plan"whispered Sokka. Katara then sat down, frowning while Sokka began to think, looking around. His gaze then meet the sky and on the full, bone white moon.

"I got it!"whispered Sokka, snapping his fingers.

"Look around and tell me what you see." Katara looked around, seeing the ocean, some rocks on the shore, the scary soldiers, and then...

"A full moon!"cried Katara.

"I might regret this later on, but isn't your freaky bending always stronger on a full moon?"questioned Sokka, smiling wickedly.

"Oh those soldiers won't stand a chance"said Katara, an equally evil smile upon her face. They would pay for hurting Aang.

"While I distract Zuko and his men, you get Aang and run him to Appa, ok?"whispered Katara.

"Get him while Fire Natio is distracted, got it"said Sokka. Both moved into different spots; Katara behind a rock behind the soldiers thinking of how to distract the people, Sokka in the bushes ready to grab Aang.

"So you really think you can beat me? Just prove it"spat Zuko. Aang didn't reply, he knew he couldn't fight, none the less stand.

"Well? Do you think you can win? Or will you just run to your mommy and daddy. Oh wait, you don't have any parents, do you? Raised by monks, so sad, so sad" smirked Zuko.

"You leave them out of this!"yelled Aang, breaking the silence.

"Why? What will you do?" Aang had enough, he wasn't going to be captured all goddie-goodie.

"Help me up" said Aang, sitting on his knees, sounding angry.

"Excuse me?"said a befuddled Zuko, looking at him.

"I said help me, I'll fight you."

"You know, you can't even stand. It would be a waste of time. I forget why I even wanted to fight you"said Zuko airily, waving his hand. Aang then looked around, ready to give up hope. He was about to, until he saw those blue eyes he had fallen in love with.

"Katara"whispered Aang. Katara smiled, trying to figure out what to do. Aang suddenly remembered what Bumi had said many, many years ago: 'Open your mind to the possibilities.'

"Oh no Zuko! Mime attack!"Aang closed his eyes and put his hands over his head, trying not to laugh. This would be oh so funny...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 6 should be next, even more mimes! Don't foregt, this is also a humor fic, and in a sense its kinda like a crackish type thing, not serious...

Gord and V

R and R to see how you like the mimes...oh yeah, and the story over-all


	6. 6 Mime Attack

Yeah! Chapter 6! The funniest part of this whole fic! Hehe, OOCness in the end but it's funny

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko, forgetting this was his enemy and an untrustworthy person, spun around wildly, throwing fire everywhere. Katara quickly noticed Aang had mentioned mimes. She watched as Zuko spazed out, and Aang mouthed 'scared of mimes' to Katara. She took a stream a water from the ocean, got from behind her rock and whipped Zuko, quickly running back and trying not to giggle. The Prince of the Fire Nation, next in line to rule and possible rule the world, was scared of mimes.

"Avatar! You little liar! There were no mimes! And you hit my with water!"

"No, but you burned you soldiers"thought Aang, looking at the blackened soldiers.

"I didn't throw the water, I can't bend. That's a side effect remember?"said Aang innocently.

"Besides, the mime did it." Katara quickly covered her mouth at Aang's innocence and quick thinking.

'There were no mimes! Now if you can bend then fight!" shouted Zuko.

" I can't bend. I told you, the invisible mime did it!" said Aang, the pain ceasing a bit.

"Mimes can't bend." said Zuko.

"Well, this one can than I guess"shrugged Aang. Zuko turned his back to the Avatar, wondering if delusions were a side effect. Sokka quickly ran onto the shore, helping Aang up. Aang knew the fun would end, so he decided to have one last shot.

"Oh no! More water bending mimes!"laughed Aang as he and Sokka ran off. Katara came form her hiding space, pulling up as much water as she could and throwing it at the soldiers. Of course, the soldiers were easily knocked off balance, but Prince Zuko was more coordinated, creating a fire shield keeping him up. The with moon high in the sky, Katara pulled up as much water as before, not giving one moment hesitation to throw Zuko into the ocean. She then went against the tide, sending them out to sea. She quickly ran back, brimming in happiness.

"Well Zuko, I guess you forgot about the Avatar's friends" said Iroh, trying to wringing out his wet cloths as all climbed up onto the ship.

"His little girlfriend! Arrrr! She was the mime!" said Zuko, pushing a soldier off the ship in frustration.

- - -

After the troops were dried, along with Zuko, Zuko went to the therapist office on the ship. The therapist was a kind man who was trusted by all.

"Well, Prince Zuko. I'm surprised to se you here. Take a seat. What do you want to talk about? What seems to be the problem?"asked the therapist. (A/N: Just deal with the fact they can have a therapist.)

Zuko sat down, frowning.

"I really wish is wasn't here"mumbled Zuko.

"That's ok, some people don't like talking about what's bothering them. But that's why I'm here."

"Fine then"said Zuko, knowing his uncle would make him come back here. He sighed.

"I have a problem."

"Good, go on"said the therapist.

"And I've had it since I was little"continued Zuko, his voice quieter.

"Keep going"encouraged the therapist, jotting down some notes on his notepad.

"You see it's about this secret fear I've had for a while. I haven't told anyone" said Zuko still speaking quietly.

"Good, now tell me, what is this fear."

"I'm scared of mimes" whispered Zuko his cheeks reddening. The therapist stared at him bluntly. of Prince Zuko, son of the powerful Lord Ozai of the Fire Nation, was scared of mimes? Fun-loving, quiet, funny mimes?

"Ok...good. And what would you like me to do?"

"You know! Just because I'm talking to you about this doesn't make me weak!"yelled Zuko, standing up and knocking his chair up. The therapist merely chuckled.

"Yes, I know that very well. Well, I can certainly help. Though. it might take a bit longer with something as...different as mimes"said the therapist.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yeah! I thought it was funny...hehe mimes. Now it gets serious for a while (aww...) But at the end it gets funny again! (Yeah...!)

Chapter 7: Fevers and Friends


	7. 7 Fever and Friends

Chapter 7 Fevers and Friends

I have a good reason why this was soo short at the end of Ch. 8

R and R to see what i need to improve on.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Katara quickly found the fluffy flying bison, getting on as they all went off; Aang's head wasn't hurting from altitude.

"Oh Aang you were brilliant!"cried Katara. Aang weakly smiled at her as he closed his eyes, falling over. His breath was a bit quicker than normal, and his face seemed flushed. His body had finally reached it's limit. He was still young and needed a bit more sleep, especially when sick.

"Aang!"cried Katara, quickly cradling him.

"Relax, he's probably just tired" soothed Sokka, patting her shoulder.

"Your right. I don't think I've even seen him use so much energy in such a weak physical state." Katara smiled, putting her hand on his forehead.

"Sokka-quick-get-some-water-Aang's-burning-up!"said Katara noticing how warm he is.

"Uh-huh, yeah. KATARA! YOU ARE A WATER BENDER, YOU GET THE FREAKIN' WATER!"yelled Sokka, quickly regaining his normality.

"Oh yeah, I forgot"said Katara sheepishly. She put Aang down, getting a wash cloth and getting it wet from the freezing salt water below. Appa grunted, turning his large head.

"Don't worry Appa, Aang's just sleepy"Katara assured the large creature. She placed the cloth on Aang's forehead, trying to think of how else to make him more comfortable.

"No, I'll get you sick and I don't want you unhappy"mumbled Aang.

"Hey Sokka, didn't Aang say that before?"asked Katara.

"Something like that. Maybe he's dreaming about before?"said Sokka unsurely. Aang's eyes were now closed as if in pain, he face showing it.

"I...won't...let...you...get...sick"panted Aang, his face and body very hot.

"Aang, Aang please wake"pleaded Katara, taking his hand and softly stroking it.

"No, I don't want to lose you"mumbled Aang, turning on his side the cloth dropping. He then began to shiver, curling up in a ball.

"Aang, come on, wake up"said Katara, rubbing his hand still. The wind suddenly began to pick up, the arrows on Aang's body becoming lighter.

"Sokka"said Katara, inching back just a bit.

"I know, I know. What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, wake him up?"

"Should we slap him?"asked Sokka.

"Last resort only."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

R and R

Kataang goodness in the next chapter FYI


	8. 8 Mockingbird

At the end I'll explain why Chapters 7 and 8 were soo short.

- - - - - -

_Aang's fever had almost brough him into another cession of the Avatar State...Sokka's suggestion: To slap him..._

Katara stood up, picking up some more water and splashing it Aang, expecting to shoot up. But he just remained the say, murmuring to himself. She then tried shaking him bu his shoulders, getting no response. Suddenly, wind began howling as Aang's arrows turned the eyrie blue color.

"Sokka, slap him!"cried Katara. Sokka took Aang, lifted him up by his shoulders, held one of his shoulders, and...

"I'm really sorry Aang" said Sokka, slapping him hard. And the wind stopped and Aang relaxed, now with a nasty red mark on his cheek.

"Wow, I never thought I'd live to see the day Katara said to slap someone on purpose; especially Aang" said Sokka., giving him to Katara who happily laid his head on her lap. He curled up, a small smile playing across his face.

"Aren't you gonna move him?"

"What?"

"Him, aren't you gonna move Aang off yourself?"asked Sokka, raising and eyebrow.

"Oh well...I would, but he might wake up. Just go to sleep Sokka"said Katara, her cheeks a bit pink. Sokka didn't protest and he laid down, asleep within minutes. Katara took one his hands, rubbing his thumb over the sot skin. And soon she remembered when she was sick, and how mother got her to sleep.

"_Hush little baby don't say a word,_

_I'm gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird don't sing,_

_I'm gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring don't shine,_

_I'm gonna rock you and you'll be mine."_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Cheesey Lyrics huh?

I'll be honest, in the original story, chapter 7 and 8 were a lot longer, only because everything was weird. Really, 7 and 8 should be one, but I hate it when it's like '1. Chapter 2' and I just couldn't bear it. This is actually the 4th time I'm loading a file so yeah! I'm gonna change the summary to make it more interesting...maybe's...R&R


	9. 9 Momo, Awakening

Disclaimer: I own a spoon...I own this laptop kinda...I own other things, but not ATLA

Sorry for not updating in like a while, i Know what it's like to want some story updated but it doesn't come soon enough. So it's the weekend so I'll be updating at least one more time. I also changed my profile! Kataang fluffyness in this Chapter...

- - - - - - - - - -

Appa found another island, landing.(A/N they were flying right? I haven't read this in a while)...Katara woke up, feeling rested and ready to attack the day. She crawled to Aang who was on his side, still asleep. She pressed a cool hand on his fore-head; still a fever. Suddenly, a white and black blob landed in front of her. It reached out a paw, poking Aang's cheek.

"Momo! No!"whispered Katara, picking him up and getting off Appa.

"Sorry Momo, Aang is sick, don't wake him up. Help me gather some fruit and I'll make sure Sokka doesn't eat it all. I'll pick you a special pile just for you and no one else" said Katara to Momo. Momo chirped in agreement. So Katara and Momo spent the morning picking fruit. She guessed the boys would be hungry when they woke up. Katara talked to Momo about the past few days. Occasional, Momo would prick up his ears or chirp. Katara enjoyed the little lemur's company a lot, even though she didn't think he understood.

Sokka woke up after Katara had left, looking over at the sleeping monk. His face was still pink; either from the fever or the slap. He guessed Katara had left for food or to walk; her legs would have hurt from letting Aang rest on her lap.

"Gee, sorry Aang. It was either your life or a little slap in the face"said Sokka quietly.

"But you sure are strong. I mean, getting captured, this sickness, I'd go mad."

"Good morning Sokka"chimed Katara. She had returned, holding the front of her outfit up with Momo on her head eating a moon-peach.

"What you got there?"asked Sokka, standing up and stranding up and stretching.

"Moon-peaches"said Katara, gently placing the tender fruit on the ground.

"And I got you this tickle-peach Appa"cooed Katara, picking up a pinker and fuzzier fruit giving it to Appa. She then picked one up, washing some water over it then going up on Appa and sitting next to Aang. She bit the fruit, putting her hand on his forehead. He felt cooler, but defiantly not normal.

"Oh Aang, you poor thing. Being sick for so long" sympathized Katara.

"Katara...you'll still here," whispered Aang in his sleep.

"Hey, is Aang awake yet?" asked Sokka.

"No, just dreaming. Don't worry, a nice dream." said Katara, on seeing the look on Sokka's face when she said dream. For the rest of the day, Appa just slept, Sokka went off looking for some meat creature, while Katara would water bend, check on Aang, explore, check on Aang...Momo always stayed by Aang, waiting for him to wake up. When Katara had come back with more fruit, Momo took one then fly up to Aang, placing it near his face. Momo would then quietly chatter to Aang, though no one had any idea what he was saying. Soon, the sun began to set and all meet back up; Momo by that time had placed as many fruits next to Aang as he little paws would find.(?)

""Oh Momo, that's so sweet. Look Sokka, Momo brought Aang some of the peaches" said Katara sweetly to the winged lemur.

"Oh, that's so sweet" Sokka mocked.

"Oh, don't listen to him Momo. That was very sweet. Just wait for Aang to wake up and I'll tell him what you did" said Katara. Sokka then began to eat, only to be clawed at by Momo. Soon, Katara and Sokka climbed up on Appa and set up their sleeping bags, falling asleep.

In the morning, Katara woke up first again, though she didn't feel like getting up yet. The sun had just started to rise. She crawled over to Aang and put a hand on his forehand. He was not normal, but only a little warm.

She put his head on her lap and picked up his hand. She gently stroked his hand as she hummed a gentle tune, watching the sun rise. Aang slowly regained consciousness as Katara continued her petting. (A/N I think petting can also be innocent). He felt his hand being rubbed by smooth hands; he liked it. He slowly his shifted his legs. They felt like they hadn't been moved in days. He opened his eyes, but quickly shut them. The sun was bright, event though it was rising. He opened his eyes a little, and saw Katara, looking off into the sky.

"Hey Katara"whispered Aang.

"Oh Aang! You're finally awake!" said Katara quietly.

Aang tried sitting up, only to have his vision go black as the blood rushed; head rush. He fell back on Katara, cheeks coloring lightly.

"Sorry Katara.. My body, it's not used to being up. Dizziness. Sorry," said Aang quietly, blushing.

"Just take it easy Aang. You've been out for a while" said Katara sweetly.

"Who are you talking to Katara? Didn't the sun just rise?"grumbled Sokka.

"Oh Sokka, Aang's awake!" said Katara excitedly.

"Aang?" Sokka shot right up, looking at Aang's slow movements.

"Hey buddy! How are you feeling?" asked Sokka.

"I've been up for a few minutes, but...head rushes, I'm a little warm, and my hand feels very nice" said Aang, smiling up at Katara, blushing slightly.

"Oh, sorry Aang" she said quickly taking her hands away from his.

"Don't worry Katara, it felt nice" said Aang. Aang, slowly got up this time, letting his head adjust to the different position. His vision went fuzzy, but he didn't move. Aang slowly stood up, but went wobbly. Sokka caught him when he was about to go sideways.

"Thanks Sokka" mumbled Aang as he held his head.

"Aang, don't get up yet. You're not strong enough and haven't eaten anything in days. Eat first, rest, then try to get up" said Katara..

"Ok then," said Aang. Momo suddenly flew over to him, holding a failry large peach.

"Thanks Momo, it's good to see you too"greeted Aang, taking a bit. Sokka left seeing he wasn't needed. Momo then brough him another.

"You know Aang, Momo tried giving you those before"stated Katara.

"Thank you Momo, but I'm good." Momo then frowned, climbing up on his shoulder shoving the peach in his mouth chattering loudly. Katara giggled; typical Aang and Momo mischievousness. Aang took the lodged fruit from his mouth, eating normally. Aang would sometimes look over at Katara, who was sitting on the edge of Appa's saddle. Katara would than look back at him, with an almost confused look as to why Aang was looking at her. Aang would let his gaze linger than look away, blushing.

- - - - - - -

Well, I like how this was centered around Momo. R and R and I might update a bit faster ;) But I'll still try hard...thanks for continual reviewers...


	10. Who's Afraid of the Dark?

Some people might think of this chapter pointless to the plot, and in a sense it is, but eventaully it will be explained somewhat. The humor will come back, and the Chapter names sometimes give a clue...I don't know what i writing for this beginning note...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They day nicely, with Aang relaxing and talking with Katara. But with all days come nights, and all bunkered up on Appa again. Aang fell asleep almost instantly, happy to be awake and feeling better. But in the middle of the night, he woke up. It must have past midnight as Aang looked at the moon. Aang couldn't see anything, but for once he was scared of the dark. He didn't know where his friends were. He just wanted to find Katara and stay next to her. He didn't want to be alone. But he didn't want to wake anyone up or get them upset. So instead. He curled up and closed his eyes tightly, thinking about happy thoughts. In the morning, he got up and sat next to Katara, seeking comfort and maybe a hug.

"Good morning"whispered Aang as he saw her blue eyes open.

"Morning. Why are you up so early? How do you feel?"questioned Katara, rubbing her eyes.

"I think my fever passed, check"said Aang, moving closer. She put her hand on his forehead.

"You feel normal! Now, why are you up so early?"

"I um...wanted to tell you something"said Aang, beginning to regret wanting to tell her.

"It's ok Aang, tell me what happened. Did you have another nightmare?" asked Katara.

"Well, no. You see yesterday night, I umm woke up" said Aang, fiddling with his fingers, trying to avoid any gazes Katara might have gave him.

"Did you go back to sleep?" said Katara.

"Yeah, eventually. You know, this was a bad idea, it's nothing"said Aang, nervously laughing.

"No, you wanted to tell me something and I want to know"said Katara, sitting up.

"No, it's nothing really."

"Aang? What's wrong? It's ok, you can tell me"said Katara sweetly. Aang didn't continue to talk. He hugged his knees, hoping that Katara wouldn't ask any more questions. He wished he hadn't said anything now. He didn't want to tell Katara; not anymore.

"Aang?" asked Katara.. He just looked away, wishing he hadn't tried to get Katara involved.

"Aang tell me what you want to say" said Katara firmly yet sweetly. Aang turned his head, staring off into the forest.

"Aang, can you hear me?" asked Katara. She wouldn't let him just stay quiet; besides, she was curious. And if Aang had a problem, Katara wanted him to know he could confide in her instead of just bottling it up inside or making it worse and going to Sokka for advice. But Aang remained mute, now fiddling with a green leaf.

"Why am scared to tell Katara? So I'm scared of the dark, who cares"thought Aang.

"Because then she might think of you as a baby. You wouldn't have any change with her"said a small voice in his mind.

"Aang, please tell me what you wanted to say" said Katara again. Aang just shrugged, still avoiding any eye contact. He wanted her to give up and go away, at least to stop pestering him

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End of Chapter 10...Next chapter up: unknown...Please R and R

Just to be safe. The Title 'Who's Afriad of the Dark' is actually from like Goosebumps, but i know it belongs to someone, that someone is not me.


	11. 11 What You Wanted to Say

Ok, again this is really not important to the plot, but I like it for the Kataang in Ch. 12. Wow, I am on an updating spree!

Warning: Gets VERY repetitive in words and such...

- - - - - - - - - - -

_Aang fell asleep almost instantly, happy to be awake and feeling better. But in the middle of the night, he woke up. It must have past midnight as Aang looked at the moon. Aang couldn't see anything, but for once he was scared of the dark. _

"_Aang? What's wrong? It's ok, you can tell me"said Katara._

"Aang, tell me what you wanted to say" said Katara yet again.

Aang would not budge. He didn't want to say he was scared of the dark. He wouldn't say anything till Katara gave up.

"Aang, stop being stubborn and please tell me what you wanted to tell me"asked Katara, beginning to lose her patience. Aang just to look away and stare into the clouds, hoping she would give up. He knew he was starting to give up; Aang wasn't very patient.

"Aang, please for the tenth time, what's wrong! What did you want to say" said Katara her voice raising. Sokka woke up, hearing Katara's voice.

"What? Katara what's wrong? Why do you sound so annoyed?" said Sokka sleepily.

"Aang is being stubborn!" said Katara angrily.

"What's with her Aang? Why are you being stubborn" said Sokka. He never thought Aang would be stubborn with Katara, not in a million years! Aang didn't want to get Sokka involved, so he stayed quiet.

"Aang? Hello?" said Sokka. Aang just ignored them, wishing they would leave him alone. And now he didn't want to be called a baby by Sokka. Emotional, he was beginning to lose it.

"See what I mean Sokka. Aang was going to say something about yesterday night when he woke up. Now he won't talk" said Katara losing what little patience she had left.

"Come on Aang, talk, don't worry. Just tell us what's wrong" said Sokka.

"Come on Aang, tell us!" said Katara. Aang wouldn't talk. He didn't want to admit his fears and get made fun of by Sokka. He just wouldn't be made fun of by the only friends he had.

"Oh, come on Aang, later we'll do something fun. Tell me and Katara" said Sokka, losing his patience also. Aang remained silent, his throat feeling tight.

"Come on Aang! Just tell us! We only want to help" said Katara, her voice raising more.

"Katara's right. Just tell us what's wrong Aang" said Sokka just as loud. Aang stood up and moved to the front of Appa's saddle; away from Katara and Sokka who had moved to both his left and right side. He sat Indian-style with his head buried in his hands. Katara walked over and sat next to him.

"Come on Aang! Just tell us" said Katara loudly in his ear. Aang closed his ears, his lower lip trembling.

"Aang, just tell us what you wanted to say!" Katara was yelling at this point. Aang didn't want to hear this anymore. Katara had been so caring when he was sick, now she was furious at him! His best friend had just yelled at him too! Aang let out a hard breath, trying not to cry, but his emotional tolerance crumbling.

"Aang! Tell me what you were going to say!"shouted Katara. That was it, he couldn't take it.

"Just leave me alone" choked Aang, tears beginning to make their way down his face. Katara did not notice this, very mad and annoyed.

"Don't even try that! I want to know what you were going to say when you woke up yesterday! Now tell me!" yelled Katara yet again.

"No!"yelled Aang right back, letting his tears stream his face. He felt so tired and now crushed, he just wanted to yell. He turned and faced Katara, angry tears now running down his face. He then knocked her over with a gust of wind, grabbing his staff and trying to run off; his bending was back. But he had one flaw in his plan; Sokka.

- - - - - - -

Ok, so I bet your all happy this is over. R and R


	12. 12Crying

Sorry for no updating. I know I personally hate ppl who say only updating on weekends, but I can only update on weekends nervous smile

As of last chapter, Aang had a total meltdown and knocked Katara over. Again, _monotonous _wording, you have been warned.

Lyrics: Coldplay 'Fix You'

- - - - - -

Sokka grabbed his wrist painfully, making him stop. Aang fell to his knees, his free arm laying uselessly at his side as his staff dropped.

"Katara, are you ok?"asked Sokka sincerly.

"Fine, just a little shocked"said Katara, dusting herself off.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"yelled Sokka, shaking his wrist a bit. Aang let out a small whimper, turning his head.

"Sokka, don't say that to him"said Katara.

"Let go of him."

"Are you sure?"asked Sokka, looking at the crying monk skeptically.

"Yes, I'm sure"replied Katara. She took a step towards him, getting a wave of air blown at her. Katar sighed, stopping. Aang clutched around his stomach, crying heavily. He cried, and didn't try to stop himself. Stupid plant, causing all this trouble. Tears streamed his face; his hidden emotions finally coming free. Sokka walked towards Appa's head, admitting he wouldn't be able to help or make things better. Katara guess Aang only wanted to cry out his eyes and frustration out, but she wanted him to cry with friends. She walked towards him again, only to be knocked down.

"It's ok Aang, I want to help"whispered Katara sweetly. He only answer was a sob. Katara sat down, a few paces from him.

"Aang, come here"said Katara.

"No"said Aang, still upset.

"Please, come here."

"NO!" Katara sighed; she didn't want to make him more upset than how he was. So, with no options left:

"Sokka, what should we do?"she asked.

"Wait till he's calmer." So they both waited, the only sounds crickets and crying. After what seemed hours, Aang's crying died down to mere sniffles and sobs. Katara and Sokka both got up, kneeling next to him.

"Aang?"asked Katara quietly. She gently took his chin propping his head up. His cheeks were bright red, irritated from all the salty tears. His eyes were swollen, still leaking tears.

_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I_

"Aang? Are you ok?" asked Katara quietly. She turned his head towards her face. He didn't answer. He just kept silently crying.

"Aang, just nod your head if you can hear me" said Katara. Aang nodded his head. Katara took her sleeve and wiped away Aang's tears, but he jerked his head away. He wanted to be left alone, but wouldn't move his hands from his stomach. Katara moved his head back towards hers, his eyes now closed.

"Aang, open you eyes."Aang shook his head.

"Aang, open your eyes" Katara said sweetly. Aang opened his eyes, looking at the bottom of the saddle, looking sad, hurt, depressed, and upset.

"Ok now Aang, look at me" said Katara. Aang shut his eyes and turned his head. He couldn't bear to look at her, not so soon.

"Aang, turn your head back." Her hand dropped from his chin. He turned his head again, facing the ground.

"Open you eyes now." Aang opened his eyes and stared at the ground, eyes stinging painfully.

"Now look at me." Aang looked at her ocean blue eyes, then quickly away.

"What can't you look at me?"asked Katara.

"You hurt me"he whispered, beginning to cry again. Katara pulled him close, leaning his head against his shoulder. Aang pushed away, not wanting to be near her. He looked up, seeing the sun was setting, casting an endless shadow over the land. He slowly moved his arms to hugging his knees. He whimpered softly, realizing he had just pushed away his one comfort. Katara had finally realized it; Aang was scared of the dark. He was next to her because he was scared, he didn't want to talk because he thought Katara and Sokka would make fun of him.

"Oh Aang, don't worry. It's ok to be afraid of the dark" said Katara.

"What! Aang's afraid of the dark" said Sokka, almost laughing. Aang looked at him, glaring then began to cry again. He soon began to cough, falling onto his side.

"Sokka! Do something!"cried Katara, Aang's face turning red.

"On it!"cried Sokka happily, slapping him.

- - - - - - - - -

Chapter 12 of 17...Who thinks Jet snuffed it in Lake Laogai(sp)? I think he did, 3 character deaths! (Yue, Zhao and Jet)

Please R and R. But don't even start to say how 'this whole chapter is pointless.' I really dont give if t is pointless, I like it because it's sad fluff.


	13. 13Sleep Now

Prince of Egypt Lyrics by Amy Grant

Second update today! I'll see if I can get chapter 14 up sometime tommorrow, but if not, dont expect anything till Friday or the weekend. Sorry.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Aang coughed a bit more, finally able to breath normally. Now his face was really red. Aang's eyes opened. He looked at Katara, then to Sokka. He gave a weak smile then his eyes closed.

"Aang! Wake up!" said Katara.

"I'm awake Katara"said Aang weakly; opening his eyes.

"Oh Aang, poor baby"cooed Katara, picking him up and hugging him.

"That stupid plant, causing all this emotional distress."

"I'm sorry Katara. I've been upset and confused for a while. I mean when Zuko cut me, everything just fell apart. I should have talked to you and..." Aang suddenly stopped. He closed his eyes and looked away. He remembered how Sokka had laughed at him, now becoming very angry. Aang against began to cry.

"Hush, Aang, hush!"said Katara, holding the now squirming child.

"Sokka! Now what!"

"I don't know! He almost suffocated himself once. When you were little and upset, Mom used to sing to you"said Sokka. Katara hugged Aang tighter, thinking of an old song she remembered:

_Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream _

Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too

Aang stop crying, listening to the words. It did seem to be a Water Tribe Song. Aang fell asleep in her arms, peaceful and very tired. The next morning, Katar found Aang resting on her legs, her arms loosely wrapped around his waist. She looked at his face, gasping. She quickly felt his forehead, clucking her tongue; another fever. The plant still had one last time to act before it was out of his system, or so they thought. Katara bended some water on Aang's fore head, making him sigh.

"I think that emotional meltdown started his fever again. But it should be down by this afternoon." said Katara. Aang slept for the rest of day till afternoon. Katara checked Aang in the afternoon, his fever had broken, like Katara had said.

"Katara? What happened?" asked Aang, slowly opening his eyes, adjusting to the bright light.

"Yesterday night, you cried and cried, and well, kept crying. Then you calmed down, but cried again. Sokka and I were afraid you would suffocate again, so I sang to you and you calmed down and fell asleep. But the crying brought back your fever. Oh and by the way, the face is really pink," said Katara, looking away. Aang shrugged, staying by Appa and eating. Later on , Sokka came by, hesitant to talk with Aang.

"Hey Aang, about yesterday, I never really meant to hurt you"mumbled Sokka, rubbing the back on his head nervously.

"It's ok Sokka, I know you really didn't mean it"said Aang.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

sigh I love Kataang fluff. Check my profile for my other storues too.

R and R


	14. This

Chapter 14 of 17, and I updated on a Monday night! Yeah me! gives self cookie, eats happily. Yes, well, badmouthing and almost cursing. If i can, I'll squeeze in some cuddly moment or kissy scene, but no promises. I'm also happy with all the reviews! Thanks!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aang and Bumi were extremely happy to see each other again, wanting to race down the chutes, but Katara had insisted on getting the cut checked out by professionals. There was only a very fine line now. The doctors got the full story from Aang, checking the books and discovering exactly what happened. They then went delved deeper, finding an old Earthen myth about the plant.

"Avatar Aang, we would like to telll you about this plant"said the doctors, one holding his wrist while the other cut open the wound. They wanted to make sure that all the toxins were out. They doctors had explained how the plant would disable any bending abilities, weaken the persons immune system rendering them easily sick, and the dream effect. Also, the person would be an emotional wreck.

"So Avatar Aang, the books say the emotional effect was only a myth, but we have you as a case. Have you had any emotional problems?" Aang flinched as they kept referring to him as avatar. He never wanted it. His wrist was wrapped tight, then Aang sighed. He had been to mean to his friends and yelled at them more than once. So instead of telling them that, he just did what came naturally.

"No, no problems"he lied, cheeks lightening up.

"Are you blushing Aang?"asked Bumi goofily, petting Floopsie. Aang just turned his head, thinking about his almost Avatar State and being slapped by Sokka.

"Aang, you can tell you old friend Bumi" said Bumi, looking up from Floopsie.

"Oh umm...well...I...I" stuttered Aang, trying to make up a good excuse to either drop the subject or lie.

"No, no problems"repeated Aang.

"What are you talking about! I had to slap you! You were an absolute mess!"laughed Sokka, leaning back on the chair.

"What... what are you talking about Sokka? I didn't have any emotional problems" said Aang, hoping Sokka would be smart enough to catch on that he didn't want to tell King Bumi. Sokka wasn't smart enough to catch on though.

"Are you crazy! You nearly suffocated yourself if I hadn't slapped you" said Sokka, laughing harder the more he thought of this.

"Is this true Aang? It'd ok if you did, I just want to help" said King Bumi kindly.

"It's true Bumi! I had to slap him twice!" said Sokka.

"He had an emotional meltdown! He just keep crying and crying and crying and..."Aang suddenly stood up stamping his foot, storming out of the room then running down the hall.

"Yeah, nice going Sokka"said Katara angrily, hoping to find Aang soon. Everyone, including the doctors rushed out, finding Aang sitting at the end of the T shaped hall, hugging his knees. He looked up, glaring at Sokka then looking at the floor.

"Aang, are you ok? Sokka didn't mean to tell Bumi, sometimes he's just stupid" said Katara. Aang kept silent, anger fuming within him.

"Aang?" asked Katara again.

"This sucks" said a very upset Aang.

"Aang!" said everyone in unison, including the doctors.

"Did we mention that bleeding the cut could have possibly let some in, making him still not himseld?"said one of the doctor, getting over the fact the young Avatar had a bad mouth.

"What" said Aang, as if it was nothing that he practically cursed. No one said anything, all unsure of what to say.

"What?" asked Aang again, still glaring at the wall, still obviously angry.

"Aang, do you know what you just said?"asked Katara cautiously.

"Yes, yes I do. I said this sucks"said Aang again, still unwavering.

"Are you sure you know what you just said?"asked Katara once again, placing her hand on his forehead.

"I do! I said this fu-"

"AANG!"said everyone again, guessing what word he was about to choose. (A/n: My favorite word begins with f and ends in uck, my favorite word's NOT fire truck, what did you think I'd say:) LOL)

"Yep, defiantly not normal"said Sokka.

"What? All I was going to say was that this fu..."Aang was about to say when Katara put a hand over his mouth. Aang tried talking, but it made no sense, although they did know what he wanted to say.

"AANG! STOP TALKING!" yelled Katara, making sure her hand was firmly over his mouth.

"Oww! He bit me!" shrieked Katara. Sokka and the doctors quickly ran over to Aang to restrain him. They grabbed his hands and put them behind his back, to make he couldn't bend.

"Aang! You bit me! YOU BIT ME!" screamed Katara, looking over her reddened hand.

"I don't care! All I was going to say was that this fu..." Aang yet again had a hand over his mouth. This time is was Sokka, with his hand in a way to not get bit as easily. Katara put a hand on his forehead, gasping.

"He feels fine to me, he must know what he's saying"said Katara incredibly, with Aang mumbling incoherently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, it was kinda funny, OOCish but funny. If you didn't like it I'm sorry so don't rap on me. It will stil get better than this and therapy for Zuko will be the last part...still scared of mimes.


	15. 15 YOU BIT ME!

Well, it gets funnier still, and I like da mimes

----- - - - - - ------ - - - - ------- - - ------

A new doctor walked by, seeing Katara holding her red hand, King Bumi smiling crazily, and Sokka and the other doctors restraining Aang, who was still trying to get free.

"This isn't what it looks likes"they all cried, except Bumi who found this oddly amusing and Aang who was hand gagged.

"So your NOT restraining the Avatar with brute force?"asked the new doctor, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, no. We're restraining him with power"said Sokka, trying to act intelligent.

"Sokka, those words are almost the exact same thing"sighed Katara.

"But we have a good reason!"said one of the doctors quickly.

"You see, Aang has a very colorful vocabulary none of us were aware of!"said Bumi happily, almost enjoying the fact his friend was being bad.

"Oww! Aang bit me!" said Sokka, now holding his hand.

"All I was trying to say is that this fu..." attempted Aang yet again, before one of the doctor's slapped a hand over his mouth yet again.

"Ah, I see"said the new doctor.

"Well, I did more research and the Avatar should be back to his normal and hopefully more innocent self within the next day or so."

"Well, may I suggest that you umm...bound and gag the avatar while he is still emotionally unstable?" said the doctor with apprehension.

"Ok then. Sokka, go get some rope and cloth so we can umm... bound and gag the avatar." said King Bumi. Aang's eyes widened, were they serious!? He then started to fight with the doctors, kicking and squirming his legs. Sokka left to get some robe and a gag, and returned quickly. Aang began to fight harder, but unable to.

"On the count of three, let him go and I'll gag him"said Sokka.

"One, two, three." The doctors dropped their hands, and Sokka was suddenly knocked backwards.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" yelled Aang feverishly, trying to break the rope.

"Sorry Aang, but this is for your own good" said Katara sympathetically.

"No it's not! Now UNTIE ME! LET ME GO! HELP!" yelled Aang as loud as he could. His voice bounced off the ways, sending soldiers into a rush. They found the Avatar being tied up by two doctors, two kids, and King Bumi was happily watching, highly amused.

"SOMEONE UNTIE ME NOW!" screamed Aang. The soldiers did not move, guessing they had a good reason.

"Some one get this fu..." yelled Aang, but he couldn't finish because Sokka gagged him. Now the avatar was tied up and couldn't talk, nor bend.

"King Bumi, why have you tied and gagged the Avatar?"asked one guard.

"Aang is emotionally unstable and his decisions are clouded"said King Bumi proudly, only to laugh afterwards. They looked at Aang, how was vigorously shaking his head no. They walked through the palace, with Aang tossed over a large guard's shoulder like potatoes, trying to wriggle free. They tossed him in a cell, neither gagged nor bound. He raved and yelled, banging against the steel walls and yelling at the world. Katara leaned against the door, tears trickling down her face. She hated to see him so upset.

"It's ok Katara, it's for his own good"said Sokka, patting her shoulder. Soon enough, Aang had wasted himself, collapsing onto the floor taking a much needed rest; the plant poison had finally died from his system. After there was silence, Katara and Sokka quickly went in, finding him asleep. Katara picked him up, his head resting gently on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry"he whispered, too tired to move or even open his eyes.

"Shush, it's ok, your all better, all better"she cooed, kissing his forehead as he fell asleep.

- - - - - - - -

Well, that's a little fluff scene...only two more chapters before it ends.


	16. 16 A Final Feast

Well, this was for kataangfan22 who wanted this updated, and I'm happy to comply. hopes she happy Well, this was short and the next chapter is Mime therapy. Don't except too much, but mush OOC. Also, I'll be happy to update faster if you want, for any muti-chapter fic. I'll try my best.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After sleeping, Aang woke up, groggy but able to apologize.

"Sorry I bit you guys"said Aang sheepishly, blushing and shrugging. Later, King Bumi threw a feast in honor of Aang's recovery, bounding and gagging him, and welcoming him along with Katara and Sokka to Omashu.

"Welcome! We welcome Avatar Aang, Katara, and Sokka! Within the past few weeks, my good friend Aang has overcame many problems, both physical and emotional meltdowns!"said King Bumi proudly.

"Did not have emotional meltdowns"mumbled Aang, sinking lower in his chair. Although he was better, he was still acting stubborn.

"Along with fighting problems, he has also battled mimes!" King Bumi than began to laugh, sitting back down. The crowd just shrugged, guessing it was something they would never understand.

"But he had pulled through, last of his kind sadly."

"Gee Bumi, why not just tell them my life story "whispered Aang angrily. He didn't wanted the whole kingdom to know he had cried and had fought with his friends.

"And Aang has also over come problems with friends when..."

"Shut-up Bumi!" yelled Aang, loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone looked over at Aang, his hands across his chest, frowning.

"Is there a problem Aang?" asked Bumi.

"There will be if you don't shut-up!" said Aang, angrily.

"Aang! How could you say that! Bumi was making a wonderful speech!" said Katara.

"He has no right to tell what happened to me..and the mimes" said Aang, avoiding Katar's gaze.

"Aang, don't be rude," said Katara.

"Why don't you just tell Omashu my whole life then!" said Aang very loudly.

"Aang! Are you getting sick again?" Katara was reaching over to check Aang's temperature, but Aang grabbed her hand gently.

"Don't" said Aang. "I just don't want the people to know. They don't need to and I don't want them to."

"As I was saying, let the feast begin!" sad Bumi. "I'm sorry Aang. Why didn't you just tell me? I would have stopped."

"Because" said Aang. They decided to give up, not thinking Aang could handle the emotional stress of another fight

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yes, that was chapter 16. Final chapter next.


	17. 17 Therapy

Ah yes, the last chapter for 'A Dagger's Cut RW rewritten. Thank you for reading and reviewing, it makes me feel like a good writer. Well, this chapter is about Zuko and his fear of mimes. Don't ask why, but he is. OOCness and humor. Hopefully people are happy that this was finished before the weekend. Don't forget to look at other good stories! Thanks!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, Aang began to learn earth bending, with Katara watching and occasionally sparring. Sokka was mostly in the kitchen. While staying in Omashu, all saw a therapist (A/N: Because they can.)

The therapist opened the door to an unhappy Prince of the Fire Nation.

"Hello" he said cheerily.

"I don't need anymore help, I'm better"Zuko mumbled.

"Ah, but your inner child is still scared. Now go sit down"said the therapist. Two thoughts raced through Zuko's ming: what was an inner child and did he have one? Zuko sat on one of the couches, only to have his legs pushed up by the therapist.

"Relax, get comfy, I'm here to help"he said. He sat down, getting a pad of paper and pen.

"So, how are doing these days?"

"Well, let's see"said Zuko, counting off on his fingers.

"I'm banished and lost my home and the only way I can get home is if I capture a 12 year old boy. And thanks to him, I rediscovered my fear of mimes. My uncle has an unhealthily obsession with tea, not to mention I'm talking to you"said Zuko, holding up four fingers. The therapist made some notes.

"And how that make you feel?"

"Why should I tell you"spat Zuko.

"Because you'll feel better." Zuko crossed his arms, glaring at the doctor.

"Do you need a friend?"asked the doctor pouting.

"No, can I go yet? I need to go challenge someone to Agni Kai"said Zuko. The therapist then got up, going under his desk and pulling up a...

"Giant, pink bunny- I mean rabbit?"said Zuko.

"Yes, this is Pinky, the fuzzy bunny. You can hold him"said the Therapist, handing the large animal to Zuko. you know, that's actually pretty funny, Zuko and pink bunny. He immediately incinerated it into a pile of black ash.

"Aw, you didn't like him?"said the therapist, patting his head.

"Are you high or something?"asked Zuko, slapping his hand away, pulling his legs up.

"No."

"Gay? Cause if so you need to not touch me." The therapist just laughed, going under his desk, pulling out a large white bunny. He gave it Zuko, who chucked it at the therapist's head.

"Still no? Hum, what would you like... 16 year old teenager. A ha!"the doctor again went under his desk. He gave the plush to Zuko, who looked at it; large black, fuzzy Komodo rhino with red eyes.

"Do I want to know where you get these?"asked Zuko, slowly running his hand on it.

"No. So, what started this fear of mimes?" Zuko sighed, seeing there was no way to get out of this.

"A ha, I see, too alike to clowns"said the therapist.

"Clowns scare me too. Too happy and... and just scary"mumbled Zuko, holding the rhino tightly to his cheek, petting it softly. Aw, inner child has been reached

"And do they make you feel?"

"Like killing you"thought Zuko.

"Scared."

"And how does make you feel?" Zuko just looked at him, letting the plush go slightly.

"Lie I need to stop talking. But I do feel better"said Zuko. The door suddenly opened, and in walked Zuko's Uncle Iroh.

"Hello there, do you feel better now Zuko?"said Iroh, taken back by his nephew holding a stuffed animal.

"And you like some tea?"

"UNCLE! YOU-HAVE-A-PROBLEM-WITH-TEA! Get some help!"yelled Zuko, standing up and pulling the rhino out by his tail. Zuko then popped his head back in.

"He's coming with me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And FIN. That's the end. All because of a small little cut...but in the end it all worked out :)


End file.
